criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind Back Alleys
Behind Back Alleys is the third case of Kingsway and the third one of Factorial Area. Plot As they were called by Parsons Street Hospital, they rushed there to see the hospital on fire. They saw people rushing out of the hospital, some burned and some injured. They then heard a scream from a dormitory and saw the dead body of a nurse named Denise Trinh lying on the floor. They found a badge and a kit near the body. The badge was revealed to be of Elsa Olson, a doctor. Dr Olson told them that Elsa was one of the most efficient nurses in the hospital. She also told them that Denise was in the ICU before the fire started. Checking the ICU, they found a name-card and a tube-set. The name-card revealed that she was under the charge of Ariana Mills who was the head nurse of the Parson street hospital. Nurse Mills told them that the victim had been helping her take care of the patient and stabilizing the patient's condition. The tube-set was revealed to be of the Mayor of Kingsway Darcy Dixon's property who told them he was there for a fractured leg. The kit revealed to be essential in proving that the killer knew the proper use of medical supplies as proven by lab chief Ximena and the victim's body revealed that the killer knew how to use guns. After that, they got news that the hospital was to be opened, crushing all their evidence. The two detectives rushed to the hospital to postpone its opening so they could investigate. As the team rushed to the hospital to postpone its opening, they were met by the mayor who told them that he would postpone the opening but only by 24 hours, so the team had only 24 hours to solve the murder. They headed to the break-room as the fire supposedly started from there. They found a pager and a gun. The pager was revealed to be of a nurse of the same-position as the victim named Pauline Morales. Pauline told them that they were inseparable and she would not know who would like to kill such a fine friend. The gun had several particles on it, which Ximena revealed were a type of candy known as Sunny-Side candies which her brother, the judge loved consuming. Later, they heard that the dormitory was being cleaned so that the patients can use that. Quickly halting them, they searched the dormitory and found a pendent and a medicine supply container. The pendent revealed that the victim's boyfriend Jayden Young who revealed that he had come for a diagnosis for his symptoms. The medicine supply container revealed that Dr Olson had found the victim stealing medicine from the container and giving her a warning. After talking to her, the detectives were discussing the case when a loud 'thud' was heard from the ICU. Rushing to the Intensive Care Unit, they saw the head nurse Ariana Mills lying on the floor. After recovering, she explained she had gone there to clean the room but had slipped on a puddle of water. Checking the machinery, they found a torn page, a phone and a watch. The torn page was revealed to be of the mayor Darcy Dixon, who told them that the victim was requesting for more and more advanced equipment and money which exceeded the money set by the mayoral office. The phone revealed that it was the victim's phone and that Jayden had broken up with her, since she was always busy at work and the watch belonged to the victim's friend, Pauline who told them she had lost it while cleaning the ICU. After going down and checking the snack machines in the break room, they found a necklace and the victim's purse. Taking some clues from there, they arrested Ariana Mills for the murder. When confronted with the evidence, she revealed that she and Denise had a secret group in which they provided medicine to the poor by stealing it from the hospital. She though found out that Denise was charging the poor their house and their possessions for the medicines or she would not give them medicines. She, while confronting Denise was warned that she could lose her medical license. She seeing no way out shot Denise during the fire and ran out. She was sentenced to 10 years in prison by Judge Darlight. After the killer was caught, Pauline came to the detectives and told them she had an idea about who started the fire. She explained that the CEO of iOrange was in the hospital and Moonbeam, their biggest rival could have started this as a rivalry. The team also connected that the Clovers were the biggest investor of iOrange and the fact a lot of the workers of iOrange were the immigrants brought by the trains mentioned in the previous case. The team checked the break room and found out that the late victim was helping the Moonbeam. With this rivalry, they asked the mayor who told they should bring him documents from the ICU. After bringing, those the mayor told them that his next best lead should be the lane where the companies are so they headed to Princely Street to check for them. Summary Victim * Denise Trinh (found shot in a dormitory in the flame-riddled Parsons Street Hospital) Murder Weapon * Gun Killer * Ariana Mills Suspects [[Elsa Olson|'Elsa Olson']] Doctor Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows how to handle guns. * The suspect knows how to handle medical equipment. * The suspect eats Sunny-Side Candies. [[Ariana Mills|'Ariana Mills']] Head Nurse Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows how to handle guns. * The suspect knows how to handle medical equipment. * The suspect eats Sunny-Side Candies. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has red hair. [[Darcy Dixon|'Darcy Dixon']] Mayor Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows how to handle guns. * The suspect knows how to handle medical equipment. * The suspect eats Sunny-Side Candies. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has red hair. Pauline Morales Nurse Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows how to handle guns. * The suspect knows how to handle medical equipment. * The suspect eats Sunny-Side Candies. Jayden Young Victim's Boyfriend Profile Attributes: * The suspect knows how to handle guns. * The suspect knows how to handle medical equipment. * The suspect eats Sunny-Side Candies. Physical Attributes: * The suspect has red hair. Killer's Profile * The killer knows how to use medical equipment. * The killer knows to handle guns. * The killer eats Sunny-Side Candies. * The killer has red hair. * The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Hospital Dormitory. (New Clues: Victim's Body, Badge, Medical Kit; Victim Identified: Denise Trinh; Murder Weapon Identified: Gun) * Examine Faded Badge. (New Suspect: Elsa Olson) * Talk to Dr Olson about the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Badge Examined; New Crime Scene: Intensive Care Unit) * Investigate Intensive Care Unit. (New Clues: Tube-Set, Name-Card) * Examine Name-Card. (New Suspect: Ariana Mills) * Interrogate Nurse Mills about the fire and the murder. (Prerequisite: Name-Card Examined) * Examine Tube-Set. (New Suspect: Darcy Dixon) * Interrogate the Mayor about the murder. (Prerequisite:Tube-Set Examined) * Unlock Medical Kit. (Result: Unlocked Medical Kit) * Analyse Unlocked Medical Kit (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to handle medical equipment.) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer can handle guns.) * Move onto Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Break Room. (New Clues: Pager, Gun) * Examine Pager. (Result: Message) * Decipher Message. (New Suspect: Pauline Morales) * Interrogate Pauline about the murder. (Attribute Updated: Pauline knows how to handle medical equipment.) * Examine Gun. (Result: Colorful Particles) * Analyse Colorful Particles. (Attribute Updated: The killer eats Sunny-Side Candies) * Investigate Beds of Dormitory. (New Clues: Pendant, Medicine ContainerMessage) * Examine Pendant. (New Suspect: Jayden Young) * Interrogate Jayden about his girlfriend's death. (Profile Updated: Jayden knows how to handle guns, medical equipment and eats Sunny-Side candies.) * Examine Faded Message. (Result: Warning) * Interrogate Dr Olson about her warning (Profile Updated: Dr Olson knows how to handle guns, medical equipment and eats Sunny-Side candies) * Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Ask Nurse Mills what she was doing in the ICU. (Profile Updated: Ariana knows how to handle guns, medical equipment and eats Sunny-Side candies) * Investigate Machinery Section Of Intensive Care Unit. (New Clues: Torn Page, Watch, Phone) * Examine Torn Page. (Result: Funding Notice) * Interrogate Darcy about why he was stopping the funds. (Profile Updated: Darcy knows how to handle guns, medical equipment and eats Sunny-Side candies) * Examine Watch. (Result: Pauline's Property) * Interrogate Pauline about her watch. (Profile Updated : Pauline knows how to handle guns and eats Sunny-Side candies) * Unlock Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyse Unlocked Phone (08:00:00) * Interrogate Jayden about breaking up with the victim. * Investigate Snack Machines. (New Clues: Victim's Purse, Necklace) * Examine Necklace. (Result: DNA) * Analyse DNA (09:00:00; Attribute Updated: The killer is female) * Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Paper) * Analyse Paper. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair.) * Take Care Of The Killer Now!